Dragonets of Destiny
by DragonWolfy13
Summary: Swamp and his nest mates are tired of being treated like dirt. So the one chance they get for escape, they make a run for it. But what waits on the outside world is very far from what they expected...
1. prolouge

It was said to happen in ten years... the end of the world. Although a Nightwing had predicted it, nobody believed him. It was only nine years later that the "signs" started to appear. Everyone tried to go as deep underground as possible... but it was too late. Only those who believed in the poor Nightwing, who was long dead by now, managed to live and see the new world... it was horrible. The wonderful colors of the plains were all singed black, not a single sprout of life was anywhere, and no one knew what to do next...

This wasn't the only problem however. Since nobody knew what to do, leaders needed to come forth. Three dragons, and their fellow "friends" all declared themselves as queen. All wanted to be the ultimate queen of the world, but that could only be one, and there were seven contestants. So, they all made a truce instead. Each Queen came from a different category of dragons. There was the Queen of Mudwings, Sandwings, Rainwings, Seawings, Icewings, Nightwings, and Skywings. So they all claimed their part of the land and created their kingdoms there... bringing forth the new era of life!

But that wasn't all the old Nightwing predicted. In the prophecy, it also stated that a tragic collapse would happen throughout all of the kingdoms. It didn't say what, but it did mention a new Queen for a few of the kingdoms. It didn't take long for that to come in affect either.

Soon, a greedy princess of the Skywings went to a scavenger nest. Although they didn't understand her, they knew what she wanted them to do. So, that night, they snuck into the Skywing queens castle, thanks to the help of Princess Celestia, and slit her throat in her sleep. The same happened for the Sandwing Queen, and the Rainwing Queen. Until the scavengers were caught and hung. But that didn't end the horror of the Queens deaths...

The three greedy princess's became the new Queen's, and declared war on each other. Each Queen was very powerful in every way. Queen Celestia of the Skywings was very persuasive and manipulative, she had many allies. Queen Snare of the Sandwings was very powerful, and gave no mercy to any weaklings. Finally there was Queen Bellatrix, she had beauty that no man could resist, and could kill fifty armored soldiers with one slice...

Ever since the war began, many tried to rebel against the three or talk sense into them, but all that ever happened was slaughter. So there was only one hope that every dragon could turn to... the prophecy. The prophecy said that there were eight dragonets, one from each dragon species and an extra "unknown" species that could end the war and save the world. But the queens knew better than to follow the prophecy. For all of them would die if it came through, so their only option to keep ruling was to destroy these eight dragonets and make sure that the prophecy is never fulfilled...

"And that's how the war started" Said the young dragonet as she read to her fellow nest mates... the ones set to save the world...


	2. Chapter 1: The book

The next morning, the guardians woke them up and told them the news. Swamp acted surprised, but by the look on Skyflights face, she didn't look convinced. "Now, if any of you are disrespectful to the king of Nightwings, you will be sorry." She said, glaring at each of them. "And what if I felt like... _singing_?" Dream asked exageratedly. "If ANY of you feel like you have the urge to sing, escpecially a specific song, then you can spend the night in the hole when he leaves" She said, then left the cave.

There was a silent fear around the cave. The hole was deep into the mountain they lived under, with only one way in and one way out. They all got to catch a glimpse of what's inside of it when they wer not listening to Skylight one day. Inside it was dark, cold, small, and silent. It was like being trapped in a closed iron box with nothing to do but sleep.

Dream looked at Swamp with a scared exppression, then shook her head as if she were shaking off a scavenger. "I'm not scared of some stupid dark hole. Besides, it's just one night. We won't die from it anyway." She said, walking out of the cave. Swamp wasn't too sure of that.

He came at about midday, the Nightwing. His name was Colossus. _No wonder_ thought Swamp when he first laid eyes on him. Colossus was huge! He had to crouch to fit in these giant caverns. His dark scales sucked in all of the light and left nothing but darkness. His eyes gave a glare that meant he wasn't approving what he saw in the dragonets.

They were all lined up in front of him as he inspected each one of them. He first started with Shine. Grabbing her tail and yanking it, opening her jaw and looking inside, pulling out her wing to see how far it could go and some other unnecassary tests that Swamp hoped he wouldn't get. When Colossus finished, he went to Reef next, who didn't approve of his glare, or his inspection. Dream was after her, she gave Swamp an uncomfortable look. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was dragons being too close to her and their talons wandering in the wrong places.

Colossus came up to Dream and looked her straight in the eyes. "What is this?" He asked after a long time, pointing his talon at Dream. "We have no idea what she could possibly be" Skylight replied. Colossus grabbed her by the tail and lifted her into the air, "I remember the prophecy saying a stunning hybrid, not a scrawny misfit!" He growled in his long deep voice. "Hey! Who are you callin' a scrawny misfit you big bag of scales!" She said without the slightest hint of fear.

Colossus seemed taken back by this reply. He simply wiped away his expression and dropped her on the cave floor without an expression. Dream sat back up and dusted her scales off. "This one needs to learn to shut her mouth" Colossus said, giving her a look of warning. Dream rolled her eyes and looked the other way. He went on to Swamp who knew he looked scared, because he could feel the violent shivers he was getting from looking at him. Colossus just walked by him and looked at Fall.

"What's wrong with this one as well?" He asked, sniffing her. "This Rainwing's too... scented." He said. "Well, that was the only egg we could find out of the Rainwings that would give her up so easily." Said Marsh, His tail nervously tapping the floor. Fall schoffed, "You can't honestly think I won't survive because of some stupid scent." She said, looking Colossus in the eye. "Is this how all of you been trained? To disrespect your elders and use whatever small knowledge you have to try and bypass me!?" He shouted, literally making the cave shake and stalagtites fall.

"Well, we certaintly haven't been having the best time of our life" Frijir mumbled to Storm, making her giggle. Colossus looked at the two with glaring eyes. They both shut up immediatly. Colossus looked at the guardians. Swamp got a little worried about what might happen next. Next thing he knew, there was a hissing sound coming from Colossus. _Uh oh_ he thought as he noticed that Colossus's face was looking straight at Fall. Swamp grabbed her tail and yanked her to the side, right in time before the Nightwing's huge gust of fire would have burned her to bits.

Fall didn't even flinch. She stayed put in her spot that Swamp left her in. Swamp left her and went to go help Reef who was trying to keep him distracted from Fall. Dream had climbed to the ceiling as well and was knocking over stalagtites onto his head. Shayde didn't even move from the position he was put into. He just stayed in his motionless, scared, emotionless statue form. Swamp however, was trying desperatly to find a weak spot on the great Nightwing.

Swamp was on his tail, then his back, then his foot, and ended up on his head. Swamp bit down, only giving the excruciating pain to his jaw. He didn't know where the soft and hard parts on a Nightwing were, but the head was obviously one of the hardest scale places. Swamp screamed with pain as he fell of the large Nightwing. As soon as he hit the ground, he was nearly crushed by Colossus's giant foot, but something caused him to scream and repel backwards a few steps.

Colossus lifted up his tail to have a look at it. On the end of it was Shine, trying desperatly to hold on to this one, every dragon's, soft spot. He plucked her off and looked at the dragonets. "You all are ungreatful, whelping, bastards that deserve a punishment that will make sure you never make this mistake again!" He shouted. But instead of doing anything, he simply walked to the guardian's cave and motioned for them to follow.

As soon as Colossus left the cave, Dream spit out whatever rocks she had in her mouth. "BLECH! That's the last time I try to breaking a stalagtite with my mouth!" She said both humorosly and coughing. Shayde finally broke out of his trance. "Do you all realize what you just did!? We could be beheaded because of this!" He shouted, more with fear then anger. Dream shook off some dust, "We _could_ but we won't. Because we are the dragonets that are supposed to end this pathetic war that three adults can't seem to end because of greed over treasure." She said. No matter how serious anything was, Dream could always make something sound dumb and repulsive.

Shayde stood up and walked into the study cave. The others, except for Dream, walked into the sleeping cave. All that was left was Dream and Swamp. Swamp looked at Dream with a worried expression on his face. "Do you think Shayde was telling the truth?" He asked, feeling stupid afterwards. "Meh. People say things when they're scared. It's pretty normal. Like right now, I bet you had no idea you even asked that question." Dream replied with a smile. It was true, Swamp hardly even knew he asked, but "How did you know I didn't mean it?" He asked. "I have phsycic powers. OOOooooooOOOOooooh!" She said while standing on her hind legs and waving her arms around. She kept doing that until she walked backwards all the way into the sleeping cave.

Swamp went into the study cave, laughing at Dream's funny talon show. Shayde was on his high perch reading a book about flying. _That's a little weird_ Swamp thought. _Since when was Shayde interested in flying?_ Swamp flew up next to him. Shayde looked up and immediatly slammed his book shut and sat on it. "Um, hi there." He said, an unfamiliar smile to his face. "What'cha got there?" Swamp asked. He already knew but this just seemed smarter to do. "Um, you know, just a book about the physical qualities of wing postures and how they bend, twist, and curve in flight." He replied quickly. Shayde lost him at _physical_. "Can I see?" Swamp asked. "Um, I was just about to... you know, sleep. So... hehe" As soon as Shayde stood up, Swamp charged for the book and began to read it.

Yes it was a book about wing qualities and whatever else Shayde said, but it also had things like "what to do with a broken wing" or "How to flip over when falling to your doom." He managed to at least catch a glimpse of this before Shayde grabbed the book and fell off of the perch. Swamp was just about to do something stupid and jump off to try to save him, until Shayde came wizzing back up, grabbing the book with him. "Whoa! How are you doing that?" Asked Swamp in amazement. The only other dragonet that he knew could fly was Dream, who could wizz around the small spaces of stalagmites as if she were a hummingbird.

Shayde looked down and nearly flipped over. Apparently, he didn't notice he was flying either. "I have no idea! Natural instincts I guess?" He said, examining his wings in awe. Swamp had no idea what the heck he was doing until he was in the air, falling to the hard cave floor. But just before he landed, his wings spread out and he flew up into the air. "WOOOOOOOHOOOOO!" He shouted in glee as he flew in circles and flips. The caves had no wind but as he flew in the tiny circles, it felt like he was above an ocean with a windy sky.

"What's that?" Said Shine's voice in the other cave. "What are you going to do with that? HEY!" There was a pushing sound and a yelp. Something wasn't right. Swamp and Shayde looked at each other, uncertain about what to do next. The two landed and ran into the sleeping cave. Just in time to see Skylight, Marsh, Sand, and Colossus leaning over the river, looking at their prize.

"REEF!" Shouted Swamp as he charged toward the guardians. This startled the guardians long enough for Reef to leap out of the river and charge for the exit. But Colossus, being a Nightwing, predicted what she would do and leaped in front of the entrance of the cave. Reef was trapped, and the guardians were closing in on her. Dream then appeared out of nowhere from the ceiling and leaped onto Colossus's head, scratching at his eye, making him topple to the side.

Colossus grabbed Dream and hauled her to the entrance of the whole cave, where she made a huge crack in the wall. He then began to charge at her. "NO!" Shouted Swamp as he began to charge to her, "Get your talons off of me!" Shouted Reef's voice from behind him. When Swamp turned, Reef was being chained down by the guardians, the other dragonets trying to help her get out of her chains. Swamp charged in her direction and blew a fireball at the chain, making it explode too many pieces...


	3. Chapter 2: Escape plan

"Is that it? Nothing else?" Asked Shine, the brightly colored Sandwing. Being the youngest born, she was the most curious. "Well, there would have been more, but a little someone wasn't careful where he was practicing his ice breathing" Said Dream, the fifth oldest dragonet, giving Frijir a glare. "Well, on the bright side, at least we don't have to finish reading that book." He said, looking at a stalagtite with the eagle eyes. Swamp, the Mudwing dragonet, gave Reef, the Seawing dragonet, a doubtful look. Dream was never one to mess with about her books. Dream stood up and looked Frijir in the eye, "If your so smart, then why don't you show me what would happen if you were to confront the Queen of Skywings?" Dream said with an exagerated strut towards Frijir. Frijir stood up and then bowed down, his head looking at his talons and his rear in the air. _This won't end well_ thought Swamp as Dream drew a wicked smile on her pitch black poker face. "Oh why thank you kind sir, I didn't realize how _lowly_ you were to need to bow to me" Dream said with an exagerated accent. Frijir's head looked straight up "So that's what it's gonna be huh?" He said, standing up and charging at Dream.

Dream leaped over Frijir and let him crash into the wall behind her. Frijir got up quickly, spun around, and shot his icy cold breath at her. Since Frijir was only eight, his ice powers weren't as powerful as an adult icewing, but it still had a painfully agonizing sting to it. Dream quickly leaped out of the way and charged at a stalagmite, which tipped over and fell onto Frijir's tail. "YOOOOWCH!" He howled as he tried to pull the, now swelling, tail tip out.

"What's going on in here?" demanded a voice from the hallway. Swamp looked out and saw Fall walking towards their cave. Fall was a Rainwing, and loved sleeping. She walked into the cave and started laughing immediatly. Swamp was surprised to see Fall laugh so hard that she fell over. When he turned around, he noticed that not only Frijir was stuck, but Dream's wing got caught under the giant rock as well. Both, in a humiliating posture, were trying desperatly to get out from under the stalagmite. Swamp, and the others, all started to laugh at the two. Shayde however, the Nightwing, stood up from his perch high above them and looked down, "Would you mind keeping quiet? I'm trying to finish this scroll here" He said in his usual, casual tone of voice.

Swamp walked up to the large rock, "Here, let me help you" He said with a smile as he tried to push off the rock. Reef came up next to him and tried to push the rock as well. It budged slightly, but that was it. The rest of the dragonets, except for Shayde, struggeled to push the rock off of the two. Before they could move the rock, Skylight walked into the cave, giving them a disgusted look.

All of the dragonets, except for Dream and Reef, had a horrified expression on their faces. Skylight was jut like Storm, both were Skywings, only Skylight was bigger, meaner, and more paranoid. "What are you twerps doing?" She asked harshly. Her loud voice echoing through the enclosed cave. "Uuuuuh..." Swamp didn't know how to reply. Out of all of the things he was scared of, it was Skylight. She was banished from the Skywing kingdom ten years ago, probably because of her aggression to dragonets. Skylight walked up to the seven and grabbed the stalagmite in her talons, then hauled it up and threw at an empty wall, where it crumbeled in place.

"What were all of you doing? I thought I told you to study!" She demanded. Fear struck Swamp as if a spider had bit his tail. "We were studying, then next thing we knew those two were fighting, and then a rock ended up falling and... here we are now." Said Reef with a smile. Skylight sighed in annoyance, "I told you all to study, not to fight. Unless you would like to go to the battle cave right now and see what happens!" She shouted at them. Swamp's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head at any moment. Skylight looked at him, "Why don't we go for a bit of training hmm? You need to learn self-defense anyway." She said harshly.

Before Swamp could reply, her mouth had clamped over his tail and was carrying him to the battle cave. The other dragonets followed and watched as Skylight slammed him on the ground and waited for him to make the first move.

Swamp charged at Skylight. She simply grabbed him by the wing and hauled him to the wall. Swamp felt a horrible pain on his side, and as he looked at the wall, a red smear fell where his side touched. Skylight was charging at him before he knew it, and got rammed into the wall. She stepped on his tail and bit his neck. Swamps eyes shut tight. But when he noticed that nothing was attacking him, he opened them to find Skylight looking him straight in the eyes. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" She asked. Unexpectedly sweetly. _That can't be good_ Swamp thought.

"Learned my lesson about what?" He asked. It was silent after that. The only sound that could be heard was a small hissing sound... coming straight from Skylight. _Uh-oh_ Swamp thought as he got up and barrel rolled to his left, which was apparently the wrong way to go. Skylight was aiming that way, and Swamp got burned. That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3: Disaster

It was dark and warm. Then it became cold. So cold that Swamp inhaled water through his nose and mouth. He lashed around and clawed at the object holding him until he was above the surface, breathing like he just sprinted a full 100 miles. He looked around. Reef was the one holding him in the water, and was now trying to keep his head above the water. Everyone else was gone. It took him a moment to realize that Reef was talking to him. "- I heard them say something about a Nightwing. I'm pretty sure they didn't mean Shayde, but we should go spy on them anyway. C'mon before they're done talking-" Reef said quickly. Then dived into the freezing cold cave water.

Swamp sighed. He hated the ice cold cave water, but knew that what they were talking about could be much more important than him wanting to stay warm. He took a deep breath and dived in. Although he could hold his breath for up to an hour, he still wasn't a sea wing, so he couldn't see underwater, or last that long. Reef's tail lit up, and then disappeared around a corner. Swamp followed the tail until they were in the guardians cave.

Reef's ears were already sticking out of the water, so Swamp swam up next to her and lifted his ears out of the water as well. The guardians never looked at the water when they were in their "important discussion" mode. So Swamp and Reef could go as close to the edge as they wanted without being spotted.

"But why would he be coming tomorrow? The whelps can't even fight! Well, except for the Seawing and the defective looking one..." That sounded like Skylight, her usual cranky tone of voice. "Maybe he won't try to fight them. He's just going to come and take a look at them. I'm pretty sure he won't do any real harm..." That was the voice of Marsh. Another voice was mumbling randomness to it's self. That was obviously Sand, he always had a problem with something. Swamp wondered who they were talking about. "Hopefully they learned how to respect loyalty. Maybe the hybrid forgot about that song?" Said Marsh again, a little worried. Sand's voice chimmed in, "I doubt she forgot about it. I hear her singing that song every night to herself when she can't sleep." He said. Swamp couldn't tell if he was annoyed or scared.

He did remember, however, seven years ago when they were one, Dream loved to read. She never talked, never ate, and still doesn't, and never slept. She just read. One day, in a book of folk songs riddles and poems, she found a song called "Killer of Queens." Once she memorized it in her head, she began skipping around every cave, singing it as loudly as possible. Soon, she got all of the other dragonets, including Shayde, singing along.

Soon enough, Skylight came crashing into the sleeping cave, nearly destroying them all with fury. "What in the world are all of you singing!?" She screamed with anger. "Killer of Queens" Dream had said with a small voice. Skylight looked her straight in the eye. "Well you better not sing that song ever again! Can you imagine what would happen if someone heard you singing that?" Skylight replied, fury in her eyes. Dream was crouched low, wings close to her head, but she stood up "I'm not afraid of some evil Queen. In fact, if I ever met a Queen, I would sing that song right in her face!" Dream said, courage in her tone of voice. Skylight swung her claw at her, but Dream leaped over and charged into the other cave. That was the last time Swamp saw her until the next day when she had a few singe marks over her back and tail.

Swamp had just realized that Reef was pulling his tail. When he looked around, he noticed that Marsh was walking over to where they were at. "We'll tell the dragonets tomorrow morning. That might get them prepared faster." He said. Swamp and Reef dived deep into the water and charged around the corner into their sleeping cave. Everyone else was there, sitting with horror at what at them. Apparently, they had been eavesdropping on them as well. Shayde could hide in the shadows and look invisible if he kept still. Fall and Dream could change their scale colors to blend in with their surroundings. Storm, Frijir, and Shine found a secret hole in the wall that led above the guardians cave so they could eavesdrop as well.

"Did you here that? We might actually have a chance of getting out of here!" Said Reef with excitment. "They said that?" Asked Swamp, immediatly regretting he asked. "Well, not exactly." Storm jumped in. "They said that a Nightwing would come in to _inspect_ us, and see if we were ready to be on our own." She finished. "So we might have a chance!" Shine jumped in with her usual cheery tone. "There's only one problem" Said Shayde from his shadow in the corner. "None of us know how to fly…"


End file.
